ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Inez and Vinoodh/7-2-13/Films
ARTPOP FOOTAGE The video was posted on July 20, 2013 on Youtube and was published in an article for V Magazine on July 22, 2013 with the following note: "We know you have questions, and we have answers... but, you'll have to wait for them. For now, gaze upon the beauty that is Gaga in this ARTPOP leak. Listen closely: you can hear it in her voice that she's just as impatient as you are for more to come, and it will, and it will SLAY. Patience, Little Monsters!" File:LEAKED ARTPOP FOOTAGE 0-0-13 Inez and Vinoodh Behind the Scenes 001.png 0-0-13 Inez and Vinoodh Behind the Scenes 002.png LADY GAGA IS OVER On August 12, 2013, Lady Gaga posted a short film by the Haus of Gaga. This video was filmed during the ARTPOP photoshoot in collaboration with Inez and Vinoodh . In video, Gaga is seen with a clear mask on her face, which she pulls plastic away from and stares at the camera with various looks. The purpose of the video was to address the criticisms Gaga faced after the Born This Way era, with insults such as "flop" and "she's over". The video was also used to promote Applause, the lead single from ARTPOP. File:LADY GAGA IS OVER 8-12-13 LADY GAGA IS OVER 005.png 8-12-13 LADY GAGA IS OVER 001.JPG 8-12-13 LADY GAGA IS OVER 002.JPG 8-12-13 LADY GAGA IS OVER 003.JPG 8-12-13 LADY GAGA IS OVER 004.JPG 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh - Gaga is Over 001.jpg AN ARTPOP FILM STARRING LADY GAGA On November 20, 2013, Lady Gaga posted a short fashion film, shot by Inez and Vinoodh as well as the Haus of Gaga. This video was filmed during the ARTPOP. In the video, Gaga is seen in various sets and outfits, some of which include the motherboard chair, and the prosthetic arm, as well as new and unseen sets. The video was first debuted at the artRave in Brooklyn, New York, on November 10, 2013. Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 001.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 002.png Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 003.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 004.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 005.jpg 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 018.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 006.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 007.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 008.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 009.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 010.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 011.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 012.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 013.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 014.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 015.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 016.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 017.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 018.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 019.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 020.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 021.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 022.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 024.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 025.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 026.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 027.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 028.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 035.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 029.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 031.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 034.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 033.jpg Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 032.jpg